The invention relates generally to a seat belt system and more particularly to an improved securing device for releasably securing a belt in an occupant restraining position.
This invention provides an improvement in the seat belt securing device of U.S. Ser. No. 822,663, filed Aug. 8, 1977, which is a Continuation-in-Part of Ser. No. 727,290, filed Sept. 27, 1976 by Gerald J. Marsh et al and assigned to the assignee of this invention. That invention provides a C-shaped hook member having upper and lower legs spaced apart to define a belt receiving slot having a forwardly facing open end. The lower leg is pivotally mounted on a mounting bracket attached to the vehicle body by a resilient yieldable support for positioning the hook member adjacent the hip of the seated occupant. A gate member is pivotally mounted on the mounting bracket and spring biased against an abutment lip extending downwardly from the upper leg to close the open end of the slot and thereby assist retention of the belt against inadvertent disengagement. Release of the belt is effected by manually pivoting the hook member rearwardly to an upwardly directed position to move the upper leg away from the gate member and thereby release the belt for windup by the retractor.